


The Hotter Fire

by CosmicSunDust



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Gakushuu is a good boyfriend, Light Bondage, Reader knows how to deal with him through, Revenge, but he's still an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSunDust/pseuds/CosmicSunDust
Summary: Gakushuu and Y/n are in a secret relationship.Gakushuu decides to mess with Y/n. By making out with her behind the school, and almost getting caught intentionally! Now she wants to get back at him.





	The Hotter Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is only my second fanfiction so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy. ❤️

You and Gakushuu had been together for a few months now. Nether of you told anyone, both of you would get shit for it because you're in E class. You don't mind though "it's kind of fun keeping this a secret." You tell him. You two are sitting on the grass behind the school on main campus. "I guess." He looked at you from the corner of his eyes, while unboxing his lunch. "If you call stress fun." What people say is true Asano can be a dick, but what they don't know is he can also be nice (when he wants to be).

"My uh....." He thinks for a second. "friends... are starting to think it's weird I'm not eating lunch in the cafeteria anymore." He says before taking a mouthful of food. "But this is the only time we get to spend together." "I know. I would prefer for us spend time together after school, but you know how our schedules are." "Yeah.... It's just a shame we don't really do much couple stuff." "What do you mean?" "Well...we mostly just sit here and eat. It's not very couple like you know." "Oh..... Yeah I guess you're right."

The rest of lunch was pretty normal, fill with small talk about school and life. You put your empty lunchbox in your bag and stand up. You wave bye to him. "See you later." You start to walk away, but he grabs your shoulder and turns you around. "Hm? what is it?" I-Is he...blushing? "Gakushuu?" He leans in and kisses you. "Hmm!" He pushes you towards the wall until your back touches it. "A-Asano!?" One of his hands move to your back and the other to your head. You wrap your arms around his neck and try to pull him closer, but he pulls his head backs slightly and rests his forehead on yours. The shit eating grin he gives you makes you want to slap him. He reaches down and grabs the back of your legs lifting you up. You wrap your lags around him and he presses you against the wall. You open your mouth to speak but he slides his tongue in. Dame he's good. You're not sure what's gotten into him, but you're not complaining. You let out a slight moan and he sets you down. "Huh?" He places a kiss on your forehead. "Hopefully that makes up for some of my abstinence." "Gakushuu?" He just smiles and walks away. "....What the hell just happened?" You whisper to yourself.

You pick up your bag and start walking back to class. When you turn the corner you see....oh no. It's some of your classmates. "Hey Y/n!" Nagisa greets you. "Asano said you were over here." 'That asshole did this intentionally! Oh he is going to pay for this.' You thought. "What happened? You look like a mess." Rio puts bluntly. "Oh I was just taking a nap." "Why would you nap over here?" She question. Aw crap she doesn't believe you. "Because it's quiet." You shrug. "Well now that we found you we should head back. Lunch is almost over." Nagisa says.

The rest of class you weren't really paying attention. You were too busy trying to figure out how to get back at Asano. So much so you almost didn't notice class was over. You decide to head home and change out of your uniform before doing anything. "Hey Y/n!" Karma calls out to you as you're walking down the hill. "Oh, Hey Karma. What's going on?" You and Karma aren't particularly close but you're still friends. "You seemed pretty distracted today." Dame, of course he would noticed "Ha yeah. I'm surprise Koro sensei didn't call me out on it." "It looked like you were scheming something." "Of course _you_ would know what that looks like." "Hm? What is that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing." "So, were you? And who against?" "Why do you want to know?" "Because I want to help." "Why would you want to help me?" "I'm bored." He shrugs. "Thanks, but I'd rather not get you involved in this." "Oh why not?" "You would probably just try to find something to blackmail me with." "Hm fair enough, but my advice is if someone punches you punch them back but harder." "So, fight fire with _hotter_ fire?" "Yep." "Ok.....I'll keep that in mind."

After a quick stop at your place, to change your clothes and grab some things. You head over to the Asanos' house. You have an idea and you're not going to wait to execute it. He's usually home by this time, and you know his dad isn't home because the car is gone. 'Perfect' You think. You knock on the door but nobody answers. He must be up stairs studying in his room. Good thing you know how to pick locks. You dig through the bag you brought and pull out two bobby pins. After a few seconds you hear a click and the door is unlocked. You open the door, walk inside, and close the door behind you. You go upstairs and stand in front of his bedroom door. You take off your jacket and put it in your bag. You wouldn't have walked here without one, feel a little self-conscious. You don't normally wear stuff like this, but you put on a black ruffled long sleeve crop top with a white lace mini skirt. You know he's going to love this, but not as much as you're going to love getting back at him. You open his door and he doesn't notice. He's too focused on writing something at his desk across the room. 

You walk in and place your bag down quietly. You walk up behind him and place your hands on his shoulders. He flinches in surprise. "Heeeey Gakushuu." "Y/n? How did you-" When he turns his chair around to look at you and stops mid sentence. His eyes scanned you and you smile at him. "What are you doing?" He said in a voice that was way too calm for your liking. "being the hotter fire." You say as you place a foot between his legs and a hand under his chin. "What-!?" Is all he could say before you pull him into a kiss. It took him a second but he kissed back. 

You move your foot and sit in his lap facing him. He cups your butt and you push his hands to his sides. He gives you a confused and slightly annoyed look "After what you did earlier today, I'm not letting you have too much fun." "So that's what this is about." He says. You give him a devilish grin. You stand up pulling him up with you. Before you had the chance to he kisses you. His hand on the back of your neck pushing you deeper into the kiss. It's hard to stay mad at him when he's so good at making out, and he knows that too. Which makes you what to kick his ass more. You grip his hair and tilt his head slightly back. You slip your tongue in and Gakushuu moans out. You start leading him tords the bed but he noticed what you're doing. "How far are you planning on taking this revenge?" "Hmm.....You'll have to wait to see." Before he can reply you push him down on the bed. You sit on top of him and kiss down his neck. One of your hands unbuttoning his shirt, and the other holding his arms above his head. You let go of his arms to slide his shirt off. When you do he flips you over so he's on top. "If you don't stay still I'll have to tie you up." You say. "Oh really? I'd like to see you try." You took that as consent and slipped out from under him. You fetch your bag and bring it closer to the bed while digging through it. "You came prepared huh?" Instead of responding you pull out some thick silk ribbon and give him a suggestive smile.

Before he knew it, you're sitting on top of him with his hands tied to the headboard. "Hey That's tight!" "Good. Knowing you it has to be." You teased. You run your hands along his shirtless body. "This is going to be fun." "For you or for me?" He questioned. "Both of course! .....But more so me." You give him a devious look. You lean down and start kissing and biting his neck. He moves his head giving you more room. You move down, licking his collarbone. You're trying to find that spot. When your hand glides over his abs he shudders, so you move your mouth to there. You can tell he's holding back moans as you lick and kiss up and down his body. "You know no one's home right? We can be as loud as we want." You say rubbing against him. "But that's what you want. I'm not giving you that satisfaction." Even when tied to the bed he's still stubborn. You bite your lip. "You know if you really don't want me to hear you I have more ribbon." "Uhh no....What what are you doing?" You had almost got his belt off before he noticed. "Oh nothing. Now where were we?" You say as you throw the belt to the side. 

You kiss all the way from his jaw to his abdomen, pulling his pants off as you go. "It's not fair that I'm only one getting undressed." He says as you discard his pants. "Hey, this is your punishment for setting me up for embarrassment earlier today." "If I only could have saw your face." He said with a smug smile. You reach into your bag, and pull out another piece of long ribbon. You tie it around his head. "There now you can't see anything." "Is this all you brought?" "I don't have any real sex toys okay." You say moving to the side. Then quickly pulling his boxers off, and tossing them to the side. "Hey!" "I'm done playing around." You say, as you take his half hard cock in hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "Ah!" "Is that okay?" "Y-yeah...keep going." You slowly pump up and down squeezing occasionally. "ah fuck" He moans out. You've never seen him so vulnerable, he looks kind of hot like this. You lean over and lick from the base to the tip. Earning a shaky, breathy moan. You pump his shaft and suck on the tip, making him arch his back. "Ooh my god more." You stop and say. "I thought I was the one in charge." "W-what?" You lean up by his ear. "You're gonna have to beg for it." You can see blush creep up his neck and onto his face. "I'm not going to beg for you!" "I could just leave you here, tided up and blindfolded, wanting someone to ride you." "Not just someone." He says almost immediately. "I want _you_ to ride me Y/n. P-please I need to feel you, just you n-no one else." You practically throw your clothes off and get on top of him. "What! I want to see. Can I?" You take the blindfold off. "R-ready?" You ask. "Yeah." Good thing you're on birth control. You slowly lower yourself onto him. "Oh god, Gakushuu." "Fuck Y/n you're so tight." Once he's all the way in you put your hands on his chest for stability. You start off slow and steady, but get faster and more erratic. "Fuck Y/n you look so hot like this. Aah! Shit you're so sexy!" "You drive me crazy Gakushuu. Oh fuck this is good! You're so good!" "Y-Y/n I think I might..." "Go ahead." A few seconds later Gakushuu releases, thrusting his hips up pushing you over the edge too.

After a few shaky breaths you untie him. You throw your stuff in the bag, and flop on the bed next to him. "If this is what I get for embarrassing you, I should do it more often." He teases. "We should fix the whole not having real sex toys thing." You're to exhausted to reply. But then you hear your cue, so you get up start putting your clothes on. "You're leaving?" "Well I did just hear your dads car door close so." "Wait what?" Gakushuu looks out the front window and sees Gakuhou walking up the sidewalk. "Fuck!" You hand him his boxers. You zip up your jacket and grab your bag. "Well looks I better get going." You say walking to the side window. "Wait you can't jump out, we're on the second floor." "I know. Don't worry about me." "Gakushuu why is the front door unlocked?" You hear being shouted from down stairs. "Worry about yourself. See you later!" You say before jumping out the window and landing perfectly.

Gakushuu picks up his shirt just in time for his dad to walk in. "Gakushuu are you-" "Hey I'm getting dressed!" "Oh sorry." Gakuhou turns to walk away but stopped and looked at the bed. "Did you have company?" "W-what do you mean?" Gakushuu follows his line of sight, and sees you 'accidentally' left your bra on his bed. "Shit! How did I not notice?" Gakuhou starts laughing. "You should give that back to her." "Stop laughing! Besides she already left." "Well, you should invite her back over sometime. We could talk over dinner, and then she can pick up her....belongings." Gakuhou then walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Y/n wouldn't just leave something like that behind. She planned this." Gakushuu mumbles to himself. "That was too far, even I wouldn't have done that. Oh she is going to pay for this."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there was any errors I made so I can fix them. I would love to hear your suggestions for what I should write next. Thanks!


End file.
